


Dead Red

by Klanceforthesoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Diary/Journal, Kidnapping, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Psychological Torture, Psychopath, Thriller, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceforthesoul/pseuds/Klanceforthesoul
Summary: A  Voltron fan fiction, starring Keith as a psychopathic murderer.





	1. Ruby

      _I've never been a very social person. I really only talk to those who are very, very, very close to me._  

     Keith put down his pen. He walked to his bed. He grabbed the hand gun on his bed with shaky hands. He wasn't planning to kill anyone unless completely necessary. In his mind, a completely necessary case meant getting caught. He would probably just shoot himself at that point.

      _if I succeed today, I might just make a new friend._

He put the gun in his jacket, and put an overcoat on top of that. Didn't want to get caught, you know? He walked outside into the October air. He took a deep breath in and walked down the porch steps. He walked down the road. To the subway station. To the train he needed to get on to get to the gay bar on the street he had to walk on for 3 minutes before actually reaching it. Then he had to walk through the doors. He had to walk to a bar stool. He had to walk through the steps in his mind of how to kidnap someone.

     "Hello. Would you like to talk?" Keith directed towards a tan boy. 

     "Sure! The names Lance." Keith hesitated for a moment after that.

     "Would you like to come to the back with me?" Smooth. Real smooth. 

     "Yeah! But first can I ask, what's the luggage for?" Keith was prepared for this. 

     "I just moved here."

     "And the first place you go is a gay bar? You must want me to move in and pay rent for you or something." Lance teased.

     "No. Just come to the back with me."

     "Oh, so I see you're the dom-" Keith grabbed Lances arms and yanked him into a back room. He locked the door with the key he stole. 

     "Night, lance." Lance barely had time to make a single sound before Keith threw the suitcase on his and knocked him out. He then opened the suitcase and pulled out an injection to make Lance temporarily unconscious. "Lets go home." He stuffed lances body into the suitcase. It was quite large, but it barely fit the boy. Keith brought his new victim home and tied him to a chair. "Stay there, pet."


	2. Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big warning for this chapter! It's very graphic!
> 
> I'm really starting to like this one!! Perhaps I'm a sadist, but I sure hope not!

     Lances eyes sprung open, examining the room around him. He realised this was nowhere he had ever seen before. "HELP! WHERE AM I!? WHO DID THI-" Keith ran down the stairs to his basement.

     "Shut the fuck up unless you want me bash your goddamn head in!" Keith walked over, beer in hand. He kicked lance in the face. 

     "Please I don't wa-" lance was interrupted by his abductors again.

     "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He kicked the chair lance was in, making it fall backwards. "Pathetic." Lance was crying. Keith walked over to a counter. He grabbed a towel and some duct tape. "Let me put this on you."

     Keith shoved the towel into lances mouth and then secured it in there with duct tape. "You look like a helpless idiot." He stood the chair back up. Lances screams were muffled and distorted through the makeshift gag. "What are you even trying to fucking say? You really are an idiot!" Keith grabbed a knife. "If you don't shut up your getting it. Actually, what the hell. I'm doing it either way!" Keith jumped up and sliced into lances arm. Lance was crying and screaming. "Shut up or someone might hear." He cut another deep slice into the arm. "Does that really hurt? What a whiny bitch." He cut once again. These three cuts were bleeding out. Keith just watched as lance screamed and whimpered in pain. "I still love you lance." He ripped the gag off of lances mouth. Keith gave an oddly passionate kiss to Lance.

     "Wha- what-" lance uttered. How could someone be so ruthless and psychopathic one second, then say they love you the next?  Keith smiled.

     "Don't get too into this. It's all a trap. Everything I do is a trap, no matter how caring and compassionate I am." Lance looked in shock. Why him. Out of everyone in this world, why him? Why couldn't Keith just take someone else? Why him? But, for some reason, lance wasn't feeling like he needed to escape. "Lance, give me your phone." Shaky handed, the boy handed his captor a phone. Keith threw it on the floor and smashed it. "I don't want anyone knowing where you are, right?"


	3. Carmine

    "Drink." Keith placed a water bowl down for lance. Though lance boy was untied from the chair now, he was still tied up, forcing him to crawl. A large banging was heard from the upstairs door. Keith locked the basement door and ran up.

     "POLICE, OPEN UP!" The officers kicked the door down. Keith was staring blankly _._ The police told him he was the main suspect of a kidnapping. Shit.  _Stop. You planned for this, remember?_ Keith cleared his head. He made a running sprint upstairs and the police officers followed, running faster than keith could. Their guns were pointed towards him. Keith knew what to do. He threw a bucket of water down, causing the police to slip and fall, dropping their weapons. He plugged in a lamp and dropped it while they were falling.

A zap.

And then, silence.

 

     Keith grabbed the bodies and dragged them down to the basement. Well, actually, he brought them to the basement door and then let them fall down the stairs. Lance turned around. 

     "Keith?" The raven haired boy ran down the stairs. 

     "Shut up." Keith dragged the bodies into the incinerator, but not before stealing their items. "Hmm... Allura and Takashi, nice names." Once the bodies were in, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with the burning fire. "Don't worry about them."


End file.
